stories of old
by silver-wolfess
Summary: just before eragon is about to leave for the elven city he meets a bounty hunter. and both are wisked away to the city where more then just the queen is wateing for them.
1. bounty huntress

**A/N: hey I'm back! Promised myself that I'd make this story that's been sitting in my mental library for months a reality… well…. Actually it more jumped out of the mental library rather then let me create it in my own sweet time…. Well…I hope you like it…oh and b.t.w. This dose have something to do with Eragon but its more the legend of an OC…I kind of regret ever thinking it up because it doesn't revolve around Eragon as much as I would like…. And if anyone else thinks so please let me know so that I don't feel all-alone! So read… review...but most importantly enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**> > > > > > > > > > >**

" _Come to me Eragon, for I have the answers to all you ask.  
_A measure of peace and satisfaction consoled Eragon.  
_"I will come."_

"And so ends the first chapter in the grate legend of our leader Eragon." The storyteller said.  
"Aw can't you tell us one more story…please?" the children crowding the man begged.  
"No, no the stories are far too long." The old man reasoned.

The children then lowered their heads in disappointment at not being able to hear another wonderful legend or fairytale that night.

" But… perhaps I can tell a shorter legend… if you can think of one you would like to hear" the storyteller suggested.

All the children argued over their favorite stories, legends and fairytales as to witch one should be told.

" How about the legend of Findabhair the bounty hunter and her chapter in Eragon's legacy?" a tall, broad shouldered man asked.

The children whispered eagerly among them for this was a story hardly ever told. Some of them had never even herd the tail before.

" So then…we all agree to Findabahair's legend?" the story teller asked.

The children all eagerly agreed and huddled closer, determined not to miss a word he said.

" Very well" he said while nodding and clearing his throught.

_(The story begins) _

About a month after the attack on Farthen dur, The cleanup had been complete and it was bustling again with business and noise. Eragon was now spending more time outside in the training grounds. Determined to impress the Elves for how strong he was. But for today he was spending outside enjoying the lake close to the entrence hall.

And at the moment he was waiting for Saphira to return from hunting small pray. Even though she was well fed by the Varden she needed to keep hunting to ensure that she could always catch her own food.

"_Eragon…Eragon…Eragon!" _Saphira yelled to awake Eragon from his snozeing.  
"_What?" _he asked. Agitated that his nap was interrupted.  
" _I see someone headed towards the Varden" _she responded alowing him to see through her eyes.

He saw a person rideing slowly but surely twards the Varden. With someone walking beside them.

" _I wonder who would be heading here…"_ Eragon sat wondering.

His curiosity didn't last long because through Saphira's eyes he saw that the rider was only a few minutes ride away from where he was dozing on the ground starring into the heavens.

Eventuallyhe returned to himself and heard the rustle of leaves of the travelers.

He stood up and waited for them to arive. He wasn't about to sit in a daze like a boy and wait for someone who could be foe to come upon him.

And sure enough moments later a rider and someone walking beside appeared out of the dense brush and then stood before him.

But this was no ordinary mount, it was a large wolf, a dire wolf he had herd of them in some of his favorite stories but they where just legends. And so he was proven wrong about fairy tails twice, Once for the were-cat and once for the dire wolf.

The wolf's rider had a black cloak on so nothing else could be seen, and the wolf had no saddle no reins nor any other adornments that might signify an owner. And a man stood in armor,his hands bound together next to the two.

"Stand aside" the rider, said It was a feminine voice.

" Who are you and what business do you have here?" Eragon asked refusing to stand aside.

Eragon then tried to probe the riders mind but found a wall. she was skilled in magic this was bad.

" That is none of your concern…now stand aside" the rider repeated.

The man beside them started making quick eye gestures flicking back and forth from his bound hands to the rider as if contemplating some form of escape.

"No…" Eragon said seeing if she would tell him after knowing he wouldn't move.

Any hopes of this soon where gone as the man who was bound had just cut his ropes using a piece of sharp rock and run. The rider then glared at Eragon as if blaming him for the escape of her prisoner. Then she spoke in a strange language that Eragon had never heard before. The dire wolf then turned around and bolted after the man.

"_Saphira can you corner that man?" _Eragon asked._" Certainly"_ Saphira responded with an air of arrogance.

Saphira then bolted after the man from the sky and landed in front of the man cornering him between the female rider and herself. The man shot Saphira a desperate look as if begging her to let him run as the female rider pulled out a bolo (. A piece of rope with 3 ends and on each end there is a ball you grab one of the balls swing it over your head and throw.) And began to swing it over her head.

Eragon caught up just as she through the bolo. And it tied the man up around the waist and forced him to the ground. Eragon strode over to the man and looked him over checking for any bruises and to see where he had originally come from cause he was obviously brought here against his will.

Eragon saw that he was wearing armor with the king's crest across it he was working for the king. Although Eragon doubted that he was caught anywhere near the palace.

"Hey! Get away from my bounty!" the rider, shouted at Eragon.

" _That explains it. She's a bounty hunter, so this must be one of her bounties." _Thought Eragon.

> > > > > > > > >

**A/N: hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry it ended so abruptly but please let me know what you think. And PLEASE let me know if you don't like it. Flames are accepted for they are greatly helpful. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	2. the tail contiunues

**A/N: I finally decided to read the newest Harry Potter book, and it turns out, not only was it a good read but it was inspiring as well! So read… review, but most importantly, **

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**> > > > > > > > > > **

Eragon moved at the girl's request. She bolted up to her 'bounty' and looked him over. Probably checking if he had any more means to escape with. She did she found a sharp rock. She then looked at the man in the face.

" I told you…I wouldn't hirt you if you just behaved." She said as she hit him across the face. And tossed the rock far out of his reach. She went to hit him again but Eragon grabbed her wrist.

" I think he gets the point." Eragon said as he held onto her hand.

"That's for me to decide!" she shouted as she wrenched her hand away from him. She probably would have hit Eragon too if Saphira wasn't looming over them.

The girl then spoke once more in the strange language in the direction of the dire wolf. Who in turn walked to her side and the wolf bent down and let the girl mount him.

"Get up…we're leaving." She said looking down on the now frightened man.

Eragon wasn't going to let her go now. " Your going to the Varden…rite?" he said desperately trying to keep her here without force.

"Why should you care where I'm going?" she said in the rudest way possible.  
Eragon was really starting to hate her.

" I'm going there too…I'll escort you." He said more like a command then an offer. As he mounted Saphira.  
" Fine." She spat, and ushered her captive along.

" _Why was she so rude to you Eragon?"_ Saphira asked.

" _I don't know" _Eragon responded a little angry from her rudeness.  
They continued their conversation watching the girl and bounty from above as they made their way towards the Varden.

_((Cheesy scene transition))_

The trip was relatively uneventful, and they reached the waterfall and Eragon landed and picked up a hand sized rock, but the girl had already picked up a stone and began banging on the mountainside shouting the password. She had clearly done this before.

They entered and the Twins where on watch

Eragon looked at them with utter hate; he had not forgotten what they had done during his tests. One of the twins came down from his post and over towards Eragon,

"_Must be about my departure,"_ he thought.

That's when he strode right past Eragon, and over to the girl and called for Orik who came along quickly and took the terrified man away.

"Here's his bounty poster," she said holding it out for the twin to see.

After a quick look at the poster he handed her a bag. This transaction was clearly done many times.

"You have to stay a wile this time… we have been attacked recently and no one is aloud out of the valley until Ajihad says otherwise" he then stalked off and passed by Eragon with an angry look as he passed.

The girl looked as if she was going to argue but he had stalked off too quickly. Then she looked to Eragon.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked, after the question she got onto the dire wolf's back and rode off,

Saphira flew Eragon to the dragon's keep for the night, it was late and they would need rest for their departure to the Elven City in a couple of days.

_(End chapter one)_

"And that is the beginning of Findabhair the bounty hunter and her chapter in Eragon's legacy" The storyteller said as he began to get up.

"No don't stop there!" some of the children begged

"No, no its getting far to late and that is a good place to stop for now…I shall continue the tail tomorrow" the storyteller said and walked off to his hut

The children all wondered off to their homes that with gloomy looks on their faces, sad that the tail could not be finished. But one man stayed, it was the man who had suggested the story in the first place. He stood with his arms crossed; he too was looking disappointed at the storyteller not finishing the tail.

> > > > > > > 

A/N: and so ends the first chapter in this story, I hope you liked it and I would love if you people would stop sending me requests to review your stories. Thank you bows and leaves


	3. um a chapter?

**A/N: ok I'm respectfully changing the title of the story dew to the book's release, and yes I have read it and in my opinion I was fairly disappointed, and I will be taking only the descriptions of cities from it but otherwise its my own material, but all the same I shall continue this story all the same! So read… review…. But most importantly enjoy!**

**Oh and another small not to…. Beth? I don't know but thanks for the review! If it weren't for you I probably would have forgotten this story all together, and your lucky I was in a writing mood with my favorite song playing otherwise this chapter would have never been born! So this chapter is for you Beth! ((God I hope that's what the name on the review was!))**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

The man who had suggested the story walked over following the old story teller into his hut and he lifted up the fabric covering the entrance to see the storyteller preparing something over a nice fire in the middle of the hut,

"I thought you would fallow me," he said wisely pouring some tea for the two of them

"Come… have some tea and I'll finish the story for you"

The man smiled knowingly and walked in and sat across from the storyteller as he served tea.Starring hard at the storyteller as if trying to force the tale out of him,

"Now where was I?" the story teller began, as he sat across from the man,

_((The story continues))_

Eragon had awoken the next morning in the dragon keep to the sound of Saphira's low hum. He was careful not to wake her when he crawled out from underneath her wings. When he was free from her wings, successful in not awaking her, he sat cross-legged and looked about the dragon's keep, and Eragon stretched out with a wide yawn before heading towards the old supply hoist and lowering himself down to the city.

After the incident with blessing the child he was a new celebrity and didn't exactly like the spotlight so he kept to the walls of the city; trying his best to be as invisible as possible as he made his way through the city to the training grounds.

Eventually he made it to the training grounds and thought himself lucky that not many people where out; it must have been earlier then he thought. So he started off with some simple sward drills and continued on to work on the targets with his bow and arrows until it grew late in the day and Eragon began to wonder why no one was out at this time. So he went on his own little journey to find out why, and eventually as he wondered about the field looking for someone, ANYONE, who could tell him why it was so abandoned he started to hear a cheering sound… like a crowd. He followed his ears to where the sound came from for a good wile across at least 20 yards of field before actually seeing a grate circle of people cheering and betting on something unknown to him.

That's when saphira contacted him  
"_Little one?.. Little one!"_ she called to him through their metal link.  
"_What?"_ he responded as he pushed his way through the crowed.  
"_Where have you gone?" _Saphira must have been rather terrified to awaken without Eragon next to her in such a secure place.  
"_Not now!" _Eragon was too busy with the crowd to bother with saphira so he blocked her out for the moment hopeing that she didn't go into panic.

Once he made it through the crowd, which took some time, Eragon had a good view of a circle not ten feet around with two people in the middle. One of the people he instantly recognized as Murtagh; who was at the moment panting as if he had just run a mile. The other was the girl who was riding the wolf the other day, although the wolf was nowhere in site and she had her sward pointed at Murtagh as if they had just ended a battle.

"Dead…" proclaimed the bounty hunter.

And at this several of the men who had just made bets screamed out for a rematch, even though Murtagh looked like he could hardly stand they still demanded a rematch. Murtagh stood up and ignored the screams and protests of the crowd and walked off proudly as if he had just finished a good match, even though from where Eragon was standing it looked one sided.

"Eragon!" Murtagh proclaimed as he walked over to him, even from that distance Eragon could tell that he needed a bath after that match… he smelled horrid!

"That girl isn't human… I think she's an elf…" he said half to himself and half to Eragon.  
Eragon nodded to show that he understood. He wasn't planning on facing her anytime soon anyway.

When the crowd dispersed in an grumpy fashion (most of the gamblers now with empty pockets.) Eragon stood alone on the spot and the girl was just starting to leave when he remembered that he never heard her name.

Eragon instantly rushed in front of her path and barred her way.  
"Who are you?" he demanded. He would not be denied this time.  
"What is with you and knowing who I am!… I'm NOBODY IMPORTANT!" she screeched at him while trying to go around him and failing horribly. Eragon was determined to now who the hell she was. Clearly she was a very anti-social person.  
"That's _not _what I asked," Eragon said coupled with a death glare, even though she was a good 3 inches taller then he was.  
"If you _must_ know," she said as if it where the last thing she would be doing if it weren't for her need to be elsewhere.  
"I'm Finn… that's my nick name…. You don't know me well enough yet to know my full name" she said as rudely as possible wile she side stepped him… successfully this time.

And with that she left. And Eragon then re-opened the link between him and saphira and told her of all that she had missed. Although he didn't have time to get back to the dragon keep.

Orik came jogging over, looking quite silly as he was a dwarf and dwarfs unlike elves are very unbalanced and not skilled at running so he looked more like he was hobbling quickly.

"Eragon… I'm glad I've found you… Ajihad requests your presence at once!" he said, slightly out of breath.  
"But I must-" he was cut off by Orik grabbing him by the wrist and beginning to hobble off with him.

Soon he was standing before Ajihad in the throne room once more.  
"Eragon… I'm shure you know why I have called you here."  
Actually Eragon had no clue; his head was too preoccupied by the fight that he just barely missed witnessing.  
"Um…."  
"Your leaving tomorrow for the elvish city… for tomorrow is the start of the fall and the desert will be less harsh from then on…" Ajihad said with his hands neatly folded in his lap."So you will need to prepare tonight to get ready for the journey… and you will be having several escorts to the city itself…. Of those include-"

"OH MY LOOK AT THE TIME!" proclaimed the storyteller in mid sentence.

It was dark outside and the fire was now beginning to burn low.

"You best be off… you can come back in the morning when I am less tired… perhaps with a nights rest I will be able to tell the story better as well…" the storyteller said wile bustling about with the tea tray


	4. a turn for the worst

A/N: **yes I realize that I stopped the story practically in mid sentence but what the old man said was true… when I finished writing that last chapter and updating it was almost 1:00 AM so give me a brake… at least I'm updating soon! Well… relatively speaking…**

**Oh and uhhhhh whoever reviewed first ((god I cant even remember her name, how in the world do I even imagine passing my finals with my memory?)) I'm sorry about the** **mid-sentence stop but I'm updating so I'm not that evil.**

** >> > > > > > >**

The strange man just nodded his head in response to the storyteller's dismissal and left silently. But he never went home… no not now he needed to hear the end of that story _now_. So he snuck around the side of the home and to a window that looked in on the bedroom.

The wife was in bed reading a book when the storyteller came in.

"What took you so long?" she asked  
"The children demand more stories then I have time to tell." He replied.  
"What story was it this time?" she asked in a knowing voice.  
"The one of Findabhair and her part in our lord's story, although I didn't get to the end tonight. " He responded while climbing into bed.  
"Oh I do love that story… I don't have time to hear it all… but perhaps you could continue where you left off?… I know the story well enough not to mind." She requested eagerly.  
"Well… I suppose so, but if I grow tired I will stop where I am no matter where I am…" He said almost impatiently as if this happened every night.

"Yes, yes get to the story already!"

_(The story continues)_

Eragon stood at the foot of the thrown waiting patently to hear whom where to be his escorts to the elvish city.

"Orik, Arya, and I'm deciding on Murtagh but chances are in his favor, the twins, and five of my best men" He said with an airy voice as if he had rehearsed this many times.

Eragon nodded, he could not argue with this obviously well thought out list.  
"Your dismissed" he said with a wave of his hand.

Eragon left with a quick bow.

_(Cheesy scene transition!) _

The rest of that day went uneventfully and the two packed for the trip tomorrow to the elvish city.

The next day all the escorts gathered at the waterfall entrance to the underground city. Murtagh had so _kindly_ awoken Eragon and Saphira at the crack of dawn with a bucket of ice water… Murtagh found it rather amusing.

The two journeyed down to the river Az Ragni's mouth where they where to meet the others, form there they followed the river out of the Beor Mountains. A relatively uneventful journey that took them several days to complete.

From that point in their journey they where supposed to keep heading northward to Du weldenvarden, but as all good stories go… it was here where their plans where…_interrupted_ so to speak.

It was early morning when Eragon and Saphira could see the edge of the mountains as they flew just below the clouds. The two of them where lazily talking about what each thought what Du weldenvarden might be like, when Saphira spied something just beyond the last mountain in front of the little dots on the ground that could be identified as their guard.

"_Eragon?"_ she asked _" what do you suppose those little dots are just beyond the last mountain?"  
_" _I could not guess… I am no dragon and can not see as far as you."_Was his reply.  
Saphira shrugged it off and the two continued to fly over their guard. It was only after it was too late that they realized what they where by a shout from the ground… it was faint at first but they where not deaf…

"URGALS!"

It was Murtagh; saphira could see the little arrows flying from what could only be assumed as Murtagh's bow. The rest fought to catch up with him, the twins made it there first and began to knock back the Urgals, but they where hit over the head and knocked out from an urglal that was hiding in the forest.

Arya was ahead of the whole group and waiting for them to catch up, apparently she had been able to make such good time that she was past the mountains before the Urgals made it to their ambushing positions. That's when she heard it

"URGALS!"

She was off in the blink of an eye to help the others.

Eragon and Saphira had already dove into the heart of the battle and where trying their best to keep safe. They could not just sit idle by when their guard was being attacked… even though they where just doing their jobs.

Arya had made it just a few moments after the battle was done and over with. She swore to herself never to get too far ahead ever again… maybe she could have prevented some casualties.  
she made her way over through all the Urgl bodies and around tired men to where Eragon sat on saphira's back; both of them panting from the adrenalin rush that cuppled with their mid-flight dive and saphira with an arrow in her left wing... it looked exptonaly painful but the adranalin saw to it that she would not feal it for several more minutes.

"Eragon… we must go back, with the threat of Urgals so strong and your guard now so weak it is the only sensible choice." Stated Arya.

As much as Eragon wanted to protest he knew that she was right. He helped Arya heal the wounded, not nearly as efficiently as her but still, and hitch them to their horses ready to make the return journey. As he was getting ready to mount snowfire, he figured that Saphira had better go ahead of them and checks for anymore ambushes, he noticed something.

"_Saphira, do you see Murtagh anywhere?" _


End file.
